Most consumer electronics are required to be registered with their respective manufacturers shortly after being purchased. This process is often required for setting up warranties, receiving updates and/or recall notices. However, the process for registering Internet-capable consumer electronics with their respective manufacturers can be quite burdensome. First, it is often necessary to associate the individual product with a user or user account. And given the number of product models and volume of production, the amount of information needed to uniquely identify an individual product can be very cumbersome and typically involves providing a long registration value corresponding to the particular product being registered. The process can be particularly cumbersome when the customer has to use a hand-held input device, such as a TV remote control, to enter a long registration value into the TV.
Thus, what is needed is an improved system and method for performing manufacturer registration of network-capable consumer electronics.